


'Carpe Diem' Does Not Mean 'Fish of the Day'

by pennythepants



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennythepants/pseuds/pennythepants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duke wished that he could say this was the first time he'd found a body floating in the waters surrounding the Cape Rouge.  [Set during E.1.01, from the prompt: Unconsciousness]</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Carpe Diem' Does Not Mean 'Fish of the Day'

Duke wished that he could say this was the first time he'd found a body floating in the waters surrounding the _Cape Rouge_. As such, as he pulled the unconscious blonde woman into the safety of dry land, he had to settle for the most  _attractive_  body he'd found floating in the waters surrounding the _Cape Rouge_. Also the lightest. What did she eat? Air?

Once he'd made it back into his boat, Duke laid his catch down and checked for a pulse. He was glad when he found one, because, come on, it would be an awful thing for such a pretty lady to be found dead in his boat. An awful thing for him, that is. Well, it wouldn't be that much better for her, but what would she know? She'd be dead.

Anyway, now that he'd established her condition-pretty, soaking wet and most importantly,  _alive_ -it was time to find out just who exactly was this pretty little fish. The first thing he found, strapped to her waist, was a gun. And not just any gun, a Glock 22, FBI issue. Oh, Duke had seen many of those in his life time. Mostly, pointed at him.

So, the pretty thing was FBI. He didn't like those. He didn't like cops in general, for reasons that should be quite obvious. Still... She  _was_  pretty. And besides, fishing her out of the water and helping her might earn him some brownie points here. He searched for her ID card, cause she had to have one of those, right? But he found her phone instead. Ouch, well that was utterly fried. Good thing he had spares. Chicks digged pink right?

Ah yes, finally. Miss FBI's name was Audrey Parker. Audrey... What do you know? She looked more like a Tiffany, or a Brittany. Or anything else ending in -ittany. Blonde, pretty, cheerleader. Although, when you thought about it, cheerleaders hardly ever ended up as FBI agents with a penchant for deep sea diving. So maybe his first impression was way off... Still,  _Audrey_  had a nice ring to it. It sounded... Vintage.

Audrey moaned, and Duke thought she was coming to, but she remained unconscious. He felt her skin, which was freezing cold, and realized he had to get her inside, and he had to do it fast, before she got that... Thermia thing. Hypo or hyper? He could never remember which one was the cold one... Hypo, yeah, definitely hypo. Right. No hypothermia for Miss Audrey here.

He picked her up again, and took her inside the cabin, where he laid her down on his bed. Aw crap, she was still wet. The clothes had to come off. Hey, maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all. Of course, Duke was a gentleman, and she  _was_  unconscious. He would take off her clothes, but that was it. No touching or anything like that. Maybe a little looking, but, well. Duke was a gentle _man_. And she was very pretty. But only one quick look, honest.

He pulled off her blazer and shirt, but he left her bra in place, because if she woke up without underwear, he was sure she'd kick his ass, and he really wasn't near that depraved anyway. The pants came next, and he was half way done when Audrey mumbled something. He froze, holding her pants halfway down her legs. Well. If she woke up  _now_ , and found him like  _this..._ He was _definitely_  getting his ass kicked.

But Audrey didn't wake up. He pulled the bed covers over her and tucked her in, but as he did, Audrey mumbled again. This time, Duke understood what she was saying.

'Please... Don't...'

He sat at the edge of his bed and pulled strands of wet hair away from her face. 'It's okay. You're safe.' He whispered. Audrey fell silent again, and Duke was about to get up-he had laundry to do-when she spoke again.

'Don't...'

Don't what? Don't leave? Duke looked around, unsure of what to do next. 'Hey Audrey...?' He whispered again. 'Uh... You're okay now. Just sleep it off, you crazy little, scuba diving FBI...'

Audrey sighed before whispering. 'It's okay...'

Duke nodded. 'Yes, everything is fine now...' He sat with her for a few more seconds, but Audrey didn't say anything else. 'Alright...' He started, patting the duvet where he hoped her hands were. 'You... Stay here and be unconscious for a bit...'

He picked up her wet clothes and began to leave. He turned back when he thought he heard her speak again, but Audrey hadn't moved.

When he came back, just a little over half an hour later, she was still sleeping. Should he start to worry? The sun was almost up... He'd give her a few more hours before he brought the cavalry in. She was clearly tougher than she looked.

He put one of his clean shirts, her gun and her ID wallet next to her on the bedside table, and then sat for a while and watched her. From time to time, she'd whisper something, and Duke would reply, even though he was sure Audrey couldn't hear him. Company and comfort were part of his rescue package, after all.

He started to wonder how Audrey Parker, Miss FBI, ended up in the water outside his boat, and what she would be like when she woke up. He was sure he was going to get some hostility. That was always the deal with cops. What came first the hostility, or the cop? Maybe they had special classes at Police Academy. She'd probably be pissed at him for taking her clothes. Oh, and her phone. Duke stood up suddenly. Right, the phone... Now, just where did he put that lovely  _Princess_  phone? Miss FBI was going to love it.

 


End file.
